marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanaraq (Watcher Datafile)
TANARAQ Tanaraq is a Great Beast, an immortal god banished to the Realm of the Beasts by the Northern Gods. When Walter Langkowski attempted to flood his body with gamma radiation to become a being similar to the Hulk, his experiment broke though an ancient mystical barrier which Tanaraq, a Great Beast discovered. The experiment formed a symbiotic relationship between Walter and Tanaraq. Whenever Walter turned into his Sasquatch form, he was actually trading places with Tanaraq. Eventually, Tanaraq was able to take control of his body in this realm. Snowbird realized this and attacked Tanaraq, slaying his earthly avatar by herself taking Tanaraq form, stranding Walter's soul in the Realm of the Beasts for a time. Affiliations: Solo 3D10, Buddy D6, Team 2D8 Distinctions: Great Beast, Primal Rage, Ruler of Sasquatches Power Sets: THE BEAST WITHIN Godlike Reflexes D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Growth D10, Mind Control D8 SFX: Claws & Fangs. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a d6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Counterattack. On a successful reaction against a physical attack action, inflict physical stress with the effect die. Spend a doom die to step it up. SFX: Feral Fury. Add a doom die to an attack action. After that action, step back the doom die and return it to the doom pool. SFX: Healing Factor. Spend a doom die to recover your physical stress and step back your physical trauma. SFX: Magical Backlash. Whenever you deal mental or emotional damage with Menace Master or your Mind Control power, step up the effect die. SFX: Possession. Against Gigantopithecii (Bigfoots, Sasquatches, Yetis, etc.) or targets which transform into similar shapes step up Mind Control by +1. If you take control of an appropriate target, dissolve your earthly avatar and the target switches places with your form in the Realm of the Great Beasts. Limit: Tanaraq’s Rage. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a d6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by anger, being mocked or offended, or loss of control. GREAT BEAST Godlike Stamina D12, Mystic Resistance D10, Mystic Senses D10, Psychic Resistance D12, Teleport D10 SFX: Earthly Avatar. Ignore physical stress, trauma or complications caused by aging, disease, fatigue, hunger, poison, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. The forms of the Great Beasts on Earth are only spiritual manifestations and cannot be destroyed, only banished. SFX: Grant Power. Step down a power from one of your power sets to step up a power of target character or add the stepped down power to one of the power sets of the target. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. If recovered, step down or remove the improved power of the target. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Teleport Other. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a d6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Dimensional Transport. Teleport is only usable to transport other characters within the Realm of the Great Beast or across dimensions and requires a die from the doom pool. Limit: God of Elder Night. Step up or add D6 to the doom pool when affected by Great Beast-specific milestones or magic, or take stress from holy relics and divine powers. Limit: Bane of the Northern Gods. Add a D6 to the doom pool or step up the lowest doom die. Count 1s and 2s as generating opportunities for the rest of the scene, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. Specialties: Combat Master D10, Acrobatic Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Great Beasts Category:Large-Scale Threat